


The Affair Continues

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tegan and her co-worker meet for a little 'fun'...AU as hell.RP Fic.





	The Affair Continues

Tegan Jovanka smiled to herself as she waited in the hotel lobby for her mistress Toni to arrive. She and Toni (a fellow Air-hostess) had been conducting an affair for a number of months behind the backs of both their girlfriends...purely for the sexual thrill of being naughty. Toni had smiled as she made her way over to Tegan. 

"Hello Darling."

Tegan looked around and smiled getting up to take the woman in her arms and kiss her.

"Hello my sexy girl."

She murred, nuzzling Toni's face. Toni purred and kissed her gently. 

"So... booked a room?"

"Of course..."

Tegan murred.

"Room 69."

She added with a teasing purr.

"What did you tell your girlfriend?"

"Flights were grounded due to snowstorms..."

Toni shrugged. 

"Wasn't exactly a lie."

Tegan smiled and stroked her face.

"Pretty much the same story I spun for my Nyssa..."

She purred.

"Well...shall we go to our room?"

"Lead the way..."

Tegan smiled and led her up to their room. Kissing her softly and passionately once the door was closed. Toni smiled and kissed back. Tegan purred into the kiss and began stroking her hands over Toni's body. Toni murred, instantly submitting. Tegan began to strip Toni of her clothes. Toni smiled and let her, soon naked. 

"Such a beautiful body..."

Tegan purred.

"How I love sullying it and sending you back to your girlfriend used goods."

She teased softly and lovingly. 

"She never notices..."

Tegan murred and began to trail a hand down Toni's front.

"Tell me again how I'm so much better in bed then her..."

She teased softly. 

"You already know you are."

Toni teased. Tegan smirked and teasingly ran a hand up Toni's spine.

"Say it..."

She purred. 

"You are so much better in bed than her..."

Tegan purred.

"Good girl."

She began to lick and kiss her way down Toni's body. Toni murred. Tegan murred and kept descending down Toni's body. Toni continued to murr. Tegan smirked.

"Tell me what you want you dirty girl..."

She purred teasingly. 

"You inside me..."

Tegan smirked.

"Go lay on the bed then sweetie."

She purred. Toni quickly did so. Tegan smiled and stripped off her own clothes and came over and got on the bed with Toni. She purred and began kissing Toni's stomach and waist line. Toni purred happily. Tegan murred and moved lower down and began to ever so delicately dip just the tip of her tongue into Toni's 'honey pot'. Toni mewed. 

"Like that my sweet cheating little tramp?"

Tegan murred.

"You like when I lick your mmmmmm 'honey pot'?"

"Yes... Gods Yes."

"More?"

"Please."

Tegan murred and pressed her tongue into Toni's 'honey pot', lapping fiercely. Toni soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
